Strange Relations
by whiteIrislover
Summary: Hinata is any normal girl until one day she incounters Sasuke Uchiha by nearly killing him by mistake! Now she finds that thier "siblings" can poor Hinata keep her heart from swaying to her new family? there isnt any incest thier adopted siblings lol R
1. Brother?

Well heres me first fanfic for sasuhina and idk how long im makein this story ill only update if I get reviews ppl XD and I want feedback like how should I make this rock (if it suxs ^^ ) oh and I want to say that im an amature unlike some of my fav authors here lol =whiteirislover out

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Late late oh crap" Hinata Hyuga yelled as she sprinting from the Hyuga compound. She was going to be late to school AGAIN. 'Why of all days did my freakin alarm clock decide to die' she thought angrily as she pushed through the crowds of people on the sidewalk. Not watching her footing Hinata stumbled and as she desperately tried to catch herself she grabbed the raven haired boy closest to her. "owy" she muttered 'that's gonna bruise later'. "Hey watch where the hell where you're going" a deep husky voice growled at her. Hinata looked up and froze as a pair of deep onyx eyes glared at her. "Oh" she whispered suddenly a loud DING DONG rang through the streets. Pale lavender eyes widening in shock she bolted for the school a few yards away while yelling "IM SORRRRYY" while leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

_**At school (Konoha High school home of the ninjas) Hinatas P.O.V**_

"Yes" I shouted as I slipped through the door of my homeroom classroom. And I even have a minute to spare. Now I won't miss the big news. Phew"

_**Flash Back… yesterday.**_

"_Ok listen up class" our home room teacher Kakaishi yelled over the noisy class. "There's a very special surprise in tomorrow and if you're late you'll miss it." Then out of the blue Naruto shot up from his desk and shouted in his loudest voice "WHAT IS IT? Are they making ramen for lunch?" the class was silent but in everyone's mind they went 'of course that's all he EVER thinks about.' "Well" kakaishi said "I guess you'll find out tomorrow won't you?"_

_**End of Flash back**_

I do really wonder what it is though. Maybe it was that new shipment of books that the library had so desperately needed. But of course others had their own theories. From new supplies to the school getting its very own pet polka dotted dinosaur. So needless to say we were all in the dark.

*Ding dong Ding dong* yep that was the final late bell and as always kakaishi wasn't here. "DAMNIT" shouted a very irritated Naruto "could he be on time once."Then as if on Q Kakaishi stepped in the class and cheerfully said "sorry class I got lost…" before he could even finish the whole class groaned " on the road of life!"

"Well the surprise I have for all you kiddies is that we have a new student" huh? Man there goes my books I thought sadly as I mentally teared up. Then walked in the raven haired onyx eyed boy that I had almost killed to get here…and it was all to see him! Ironic huh?

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As soon as Sasuke Uchiha stepped into class there was a multitude of squeals, eek's and oh my gods that erupted from the girls. Unlike any other boy who would be ecstatic or cocky at the attention Sasuke found himself disgusted. He hated how easily girls fell in love and how they chased and practically raped him every day of his life. Not to mention he didn't feel like going this torture with "that" girl on his mind. Sasuke had be leisurely walking to his impending demise when he was suddenly knocked off his feet. Shocked he saw a girl about his age with indigo hair straddling him. Being the irritated boy Sasuke is he growled at the possible fan girl but instead of her confessing he undying love to him she bolted shouting "I'm sorry." And as he picked himself up from the hard cold ground for some reason he felt like he had just experienced a…a…a one nightstand sort of thing?

But now in this class with all his new peers Sasuke looked over everyone with a glare stating "Leave me the F alone" but in the farest corner by the windows his eyes clashed with a pair of familiar milky eyes, it was "that" girl. "Ok Sasuke please sit in front of . Raise your hand Hinata!" kakaishi said cutting through Sasuke's thoughts. 'So her names Hinata…. WAIT WHY DO I CARE' Sasuke yelled in his mind 'She's probably like every other girl out there.' And with that he walked to his seat and decided to ignore everyone and thing for the rest of the day no matter how much it annoyed him.

_**End of school day**_

"Phew, im sooo happy its over. I thought that emo duck haired kid was gonna turn the whole class to stone" Kiba groaned while he Shino and Hinata walked thier way home. "I-I don't think he's emo i think he just didn't want to be bothered by people." I said nervously 'Oh my god. I think that Sasuke guy hates me he's gonna make my life a living hell I know it' I twitched agan who knows what he would do maybe he'd sick all his new "fangirls" on her. I suddenly relised that Kiba was still talking to me so I quickly focused my attention back to him. "Hinata, did you see how he was looking... no glareing at you? i swear he was gonna stab you with one of his emo razors!"

Snap! "Kiba STOP saying hes Emo you dont even know him! Its so ANNOYING your acting like a second grader." I yell whispered at him and as the last word left my mouth i saw the stuned face of Kiba and what looked like the stuned face of Shino (or at least his dramatic eyebrow lift gave away). "WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM." Kiba whispered yelled back at me. 'huh' I thought numbly, knowing Kiba and his loud mouth that could rival that of Naruto himself, Kiba would really yell not whisper! "Kiba I think you need to calm down especially when we're in front of the Hyuuga compound" Shino said tersely but still in his laid back voice.

'Ah, so thats why he's not screaming my ears off.' I threw Shino an thankful look and swiftly sliped into the Hyuuga compound gates all the while Kiba was whisper yelling "get back here, dont you run away blah blah blah and all that good jazz." As i walked up my stone walk way i thought what DID come over me? Maybe I was just being protective of a fellow student whom I owed a possible hospital visit. "sigh" i just hope that i wont have to see him again till tommarow. Then i would apologize and Sasuke hopefully being merciful would stop glareing holes in my head.

"HINATA, COME TO MY OFFICE...NOW" damn that was good old dad. Knowing him he was gonna rag on me how I wasn't fit to be a Hyuuga or heir of the family and all that crap. "C-comeing father" i said back meekly. I hated these lectures so much. Neji was standing by the door with an equally anxious face that mirrored my emotions. "N-neji is it that bad" i said grasping the doorhandle of my fathers dark oak victorian styled door. "I have no clue" He murmered back. This must be bad. With a deep shaking breath I opened the door, its creak made me jump slightly.

"Y-yes Father i-im here" God could i sound any more like a pathetic failure. As I entered the lavish victorian style office with a large window letting the dusk light filter in through dusty blinds giveing he room a feel that my father was a mafia member instead of a CEO of the worlds Largest company. "Oh Hinata good your here. Theres someone I would like you to meet." Hisashi Hyuuga said in a gruff voice. Now Hisashi was an older man his once deep brown hair graying with the passing time but if he wanted to he could cut down the toughest roughest and dirtest gangster around. This made it difficult for any one especially meek little Hinata not to flinch as soon as he even uttered a single word. Hinatas eyes wideined slightly as she spoted a dark haired boy ... no man standing beside his desk. 'What the F...' she gasped stood there with familiar onyx eyes and spikey black hair looking dangerously handsom and stotic. "Hinata this is you new step brother Sasuke Uchiha. He Will be liveing with us from now on."

Okie here it is my first sasuhina fanfic lol i hope u liked it XD give me some ideas for ch # 2 if u want lol XD


	2. Chapter 2

OMG i am soo srry for the late update """. but im really thankful to all my homies who commented on my previous chapter XD and ill try to be quicker i have an idea for this plot too! lol oh and PS sasuke and Hinata (with Neji and Hanabi) are adopted siblings i figured it out after i uploaded it : forgive me PLZ. Thank you's to vbjahkspa30,.LLL,a smiles facade ,Cottonstarlin. XD u guys rock

Sasuke: ur a dumby...  
Me: im srry Hinata:At least u fixed it  
Sasuke: she should have known this  
Me: Well maybe ppl will understand you know! well R&R thankies!

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Wh- what" Hinata whispered. It was clear that she was horrified. By the way her face paled to a sheet white with no traces of her pervious blush to be found. Hinata's eyes grew to an almost comical anime size and with mouth agape in shock. "You heard me Hinata" Hisashi's booming voice echoed across the spacious rooms walls. "sasuke is your new adopted brother" 'God' I groaned inwardly 'can he make me sound anymore like some dog he found in the pound?' My eyes rose to meet Hinata's Pale gaze, In their depth I saw the slightest flicker of humor. Almost like we had the same thought. Then in a meek voice she mumbled

" How did this happen" with her statement silence fallowed. For a good ten awkward seconds no one spoke, if a needle had been dropped it would break the sound barrier. Finally Hisashi puffed his chest with a mighty breath and spoke." Sasukes father was very close to me, we were practically like brothers and then about seven or so years ago Sasuke's family was bruttily murdered and his brother, Itachi was it" he spoke to me this time then turned back to Hinata."went missing. So in a pact I made with Fugioka I am now taking Sasuke under my wing in business and teach him everything I know.

" As Hisashi was going over my story of blood and gore I didn't even flinch. this was just an every day nightmare for me. I turned my attention to the fidgeting heiress in front of me. With long inky black-blue hair and pale skin she could pass for any spoiled princess, but the air around her told another story. Hinata seemed more like a docile injured rabbit than some pampered snobby princess. Also with her baggy and threadbare T-shirt and comfy looking jeans it was obvious Hinata didnt buy like a heiress either. "why haven't I heard of this" Hinata whispered meekly. "Dose it matter? I mean really girl." Hisashi groaned in irritation. I saw his eyes wander to the shelf nearest to his desk, It was holding an assortment of bottles. 'Need some booze old man I thought snidely. Hinata seemed to shrink into herself making her appear like the mousy girl she embodied.

Then I spoke my voice cutting the tension in the air like a knife to butter "Hisashi I'm afraid this is enough for one dayi need to get to my rooms, now. So can we end this pretensions meeting." Hisashi looked slightly ruffled by my outburst."Yes, Hinata show Sasuke to his room. It's in wing 2 room 9, Understand." he belowed i was starting to find my new 'fathers' voice very annoying."Y-yes sir" I relized that at that moment if Hinata might have started bawling right there if she were alone, at least that's what her face was showing. Why was she so weak? I paused in thought. 'Weak' there's that damn word again I couldn't escape it.

**Flash Back (7 years ago) **

**" **B-brother what are you doing" a ten year old me stood at the entrance way of my familys master hallway. There stood Itachi dressed in all black carring my fathers 15th centery katana. My mind had been raceing with questions like why was he home? where are mother and father? Is... is that blood? Itachi approached me, a smile adorned his face but as I looked in his dark eyes they seemed... dead. Their once wise and mysterious shine had faded to nothing more than dull black."Dont worry Sasuke" Itachi said his somber voice echoing in the dead silence of the room." Your not even worth my time. Your too weak." He reached out his arm towards me. I flinched and whimpered, fearing that my brother who I loved the most would strangle me. _FLICK_. What. "Get strong and if you do, find me. Or else I will be back." with these final words my Itachi my only brother and the killer of my family, no... My whole clan vanished into thin air.

**End of Flash Back**

"Um, Sasuke? Here I-is your room." Hinata's faint voice seemed to pull me back from my blood drenched memories. "Hn" I replied robotically. All i wished to do now was go in my room and sleep, maybe this time I wouldn't wake up. "I'm very sorry" I looked down at Hinata's small face, it was ablaze with a scarlet blush. It only seemed to deepen as she continued. " I mean for almost killing you today. Then with my father..." she trailed off her face seemed to be a beacon for light and warmth in this dark dank hallway. Then suddenly Hinata shifted her pale gaze at me, in it held honesty and determination." I hope we can become good siblings." _STING_. Way to hurt a mans ego i thought dryly. but maybe this one wouldn't be so much of a fan out a final goodbye Hinata spun on her heels and ran, to most likely her room. With her exodus she left me frozen to the bamboo floor. I stayed there for a few seconds most likely looking like a moronic statue.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

'Gasp, gasp.' My breath was coming in ragged. 'Did I just say that' I thought. I was safe in my own away from Sasuke. Adopted brother? Why did the coolest and probably rudest guy in the whole world have to be my 'new Bro'. I Was gonna catch hell from the fangirls especially Sakura, if they ever caught wind of visions of pain, taunting, and embarrassment flashed through my brain. The Neji fanclub had been bad enough! But now the Sasuke fanclub... oh god the horror. I slowly made my way back to my bed ignoring the fact I was still in my school clothes and collapsed in a heap upon my sheet. Hope entered my mind then ' maybe he'll ignore me. I hope this doesn't backfire on me.' Sleep came fast after that my last thought was of Sasuke.

**School 8:00 3rd P.O.V **

"Hinata!" Sakura Haruno yelled across the classroom while making a beeline straight to poor Hinata's desk. To Hinata this morning had seemed bizarre and awkward like no other. Especially to see Sasuke Uchiha in HER kitchen looking handsome while brooding over a bowl of cheerios, HER cheerios. Then the walk to hell or aka school was filled with silence and all the while Hinata was silently praying no one would see her with Sasuke."Y-yes" She squeaked. 'Today's gone from bad to shit' Hinata thought forlornly. "I saw you" Sakura sneered while flipping her long pink hair." With Sasu this morning walking to school. Explain, NOW" Hinata plugged her ears in fear that this harpies loud voice had burst her ear was common knowledge that Sakura was top meat at Konaha High. With her bright pink hair and tight clothes with the advantage of being a stick in comparison to an actual stick, She was popular with the boys. Girls also flocked to her in the hopes of being as 'cool' as Sakura. Even with that it was even commoner knowledge Sakura was a ho, even to Hinata. She had also been fan girl of the year since kindergarten. It looked like she targeted Sasuke now."U-um I..." Hinata was at a loss for words. She couldn't tell Sakura the truth, she knew that would be a death sentence. 'Lie, lie, for gods sake lie' Hinata chanted to herself." he was walking near me because we uh... were going in the direction" 'ok' Hinata thought 'wing it.' She glimpsed up into Sakuras sea-blue gaze and saw relief?'Ha' Thought Sakura 'I knew a hunk like Sasuke wouldn't be interested in some meek nerd girls while im here.' A snide smirk graced her face as she regarded Hinata practically sweating in her seat. "Good" Sakura drawled "because I just had my clothes clean today! So now I don't have to worry about any blood getting on them." she dramatically dusted off her bleached white shirt for effect. Hinata swore she saw a smudge of brown at the hem. "Well taa!" With a friendly wave Sakura skipped to the front of the class giving the back rows a glimpse of lacey pink panties. "C-crap" Hinata whispered sliding down in her seat. "where has my peace gone.'

**Sasukes P.O.V**

I took my seat next to Hinata I felt waves of dispare rolling off of her. Curious i looked over to Hinata, her dark hair was covering her face and her posture resembled that of a beaten dog. ' What happened' I thought numbly. I knew this position of self-hate all to well, she was showing all the classic signs. ' Maybe I'll talk to Hinata after school.' I blinked hard ' But only because I don't want her bringing me down too!' I corrected myself. I turned my attention back to Kakaishi whom all the while was going on with the lesson. 'Great' I groaned internally 'More Echi paradise.

**After school Hinata's P.O.V**

Finally the day was over. Now I just had to make it home, avoid my father and everyone elso at the compounds and I'd be free to collapse on my bed. Walking at a pace that could rival that of any pro athlete I made my way down the busy sidewalk. Only two blocks to go!"Oi, Hyuuga." I froze mid-step, I knew that deep voice anywhere. Reluctantly turning around I was confirmed by seeing a slightly ruffled looking Sasuke eyeing me. His onyx gaze swept over me making the hairs on my arms prickle. Taking a deep breath Sasuke said " what was your problem in class today." His voice held irritation, like I had ruined his perfect day! Suddenly my vision tinged red. I was furious how DARE he talk to me like that! This guy whom had practically turned over my life was here acting like I was the pest. "Why do you care" I whispered fiercely. " If you don't want me ruining your little life just because im not all sunshine and buttercups then you can MOVE." The words were flowing from me like a river no one could stop this rage. "Just leave me alone. Ignore me don't even speck to me again." tears stung my eyes momentarily blurring my vision. Before Sasuke could even blink I turned on my heels and ran. I was home in no time my lungs burning for air and my poor abused legs screaming for rest, I had even made it to my room. Now all I wanted to do was sleep.

Later that night I lay in my bed, I'd faked being sick and avoided dinner and thankfully no one had bothered me since. Here in my room surrounded by my 4 purple painted walls was my peace and calm. I mulled over the event that had turned my peaceful beach of a life into a storm, knocking me around with every harsh wind.'Knock, knock.' I turned my head to the door then my alarm clock, It was a little past one. "please leave me be. I'm trying to sleep." there was a moment of silence then 'knock, knock.' I sighed and lugged myself out of bed "coming I groaned. The emotion stress had completely drained me it took all i had to just make it to the door. As i flung it open I expected a maid or someone but instead there was no one. I turned my neck side to side to see if i could find the 'Knocker'. I glimpse white out of the side of my vision at my feet was a single perfect black lilly with a note attached it read "Sorry" in beautifully written script.

'Sasuke...' I thought my heart lurched painfully in my chest 'Im sorry too.'

OMG im done O.O again im srry for the mixed info lol and i hope u enjoyed it but yeah... i hope Hinata dosn't seem like a witch or anything lol and Sasukes a lil ooc lol but oh well ;D so if u liked plz R&R ill try to get ch 3 done soon lol

PS i made Sakura a biznitch cuz i cant stand her :)


End file.
